Nena Trinity
"I'm bored! Let's do something FUN!" Nena Trinity, the youngest of the Trinity siblings, is was a fun-loving and impulsive girl. She's She was cheerful, upbeat and somewhat self-centered, but an excellent pilot and fighter. Like her brothers, Nena is was merciless in battle, though she prefers preferred to make use of her mech's stealthier nature rather than the brutal tactics or sharpshooting they use used. Nena functions functioned also as support for her fellow members of the Throne Meisters, also called Team Trinity. She pilots piloted the Gundam Throne Drei. Background Information Nena Trinity's history was complicated but brief. She and her older brothers were created by Ribbons Almark and the Innovators as would-be Gundam Meisters -- Nena was fully aware that she was an artifical birth, and that she and her fellow Throne Meisters served as the back-ups for the Gundam Meisters, the pilots who push Gundams for the Celestial Being organization. What she was not aware of was that she's a defective person, personality-wise, on purpose -- she existed to help destabilize the Orb faction through her generally selfish, erratic, and sociopathic behavior. In her teens, Nena was a spoiled brat. Protected from the consequences of her actions, for the most part, by Team Trinity's handler, Lagna Harvey -- as well as her older brothers (the Trinities were as much a gang as a pilot team), Nena felt perfectly entitled to get whatever she wanted, however she wanted it, whenever she pleased. Sometimes this coincided with the continuing goals of the Orb Union. Eventually, though, Nena's psychopathic behavior spilled over into a complete breakdown between Orb and the Trinities. After being assigned "Gary Bradge" -- AKA Ali Al-Saachez -- as a handler (who took full advantage of having an oversexed seventeen-year-old female on the team), the Trinities began escalating their violent tactics, including an unprovoked attack on Hong Kong. The final straw came when Nena, for literally no reason other than pique, fired on a wedding reception in Spain, killing all present except for one Louise Halevy. Exiled from Orb, the Trinities went on the lam. After a month of laying low, on April 6, NCA 119, they were tracked down by Bradge, who revealed his true nature when he murdered Johann and Nena, the latter by smashing his GN Beam Saber through her cockpit, obliterating her completely. Personality Traits Nena Trinity was happiest wherever she could find the most ammunition and the most moving targets. Though outwardly she appeared to be a spoiled teenage girl, inside she was pretty much the most stone cold killer you can imagine. Most people were fooled by the act -- she flashed peace signs, giggles, and habitually included ^.~ emoticons in official Orb military correspondence. And anyone who called her out got her brothers right in their grill -- Team Trinity backed each other up. On top of this, her initial handler, Lagna Harvey, freely explained away instances of 'youthful enthusiasm -- not every child soldier takes so immediately to the structure of a military unit, after all,' and so forth. All of this helped to obfuscate that Nena Trinity was the scariest kind of psycho -- one who feels absolutely nothing, and who gets away with murder. Nena liked to get into big loud gunfights and she liked to watch the bodies float off into space when she compromised the integrity of another mobile suit's cockpit. More than anything else in her life, she took a genuine glee out of violence, specifically the kind of violence where she was the one doing the hurting, and even more specifically the kind of hurting that only stopped when the other person's last breath is a bloody, ragged death rattle of a cough. That usually in turn generated giggling and clapping from Nena, and possibly a peace sign and a wink. Nena liked to hurt and to kill. If she couldn't kill people in mobile suits, she was the type who'd light a dog on fire just to keep her life from becoming too quiet and boring. Nena despised mundanity and would do whatever she could to beat back its clutches. Nena also was pathologically incapable of regret. So, yeah, she lit that dog on fire. "WELL, if YOU had given me something WORTH doing, maybe I'd have been doing THAT instead, so really, that dog dying is YOUR fault, if anyone's. Besides, who cares about a DOG anyway?" She didn't find fault in herself -- on any level -- and didn't find fault in anything she did. There was always an excuse or a justification, and if someone got mad at her, well, that sounded more like a personal problem on their part. Nena was immune to criticism, authority, and castigation. Nena believed strongly in family, which was really the only coherent loyalty she has. Her brothers, like her, were beyond criticism, and anyone who leveled any complaint at them, let alone an accusation, would find themselves with her big green eyes and wild-and-wacky hair up in their face yelling. She was bubbly and flighty but she was also feisty and not afraid to pick a fight, even if it was via (or, rather, especially via) passive-aggressive tactics. Nena was cunning like that -- just like how she preferred to be sneaky and quiet before she lit her opponents up, she liked to lull others into blowing up, thereby making them look guilty of picking on a poor, defenseless girl. Sometimes, for added effect, she cried. Lagna Harvey let Nena get away with whatever she wanted, fueling her rotten behavior, and he shielded her from the wrath or disciplinary attempts of her direct superiors in Orb, giving her a profound sense of entitlement that no commanding officer could strip her of. (Gary Bradge later did much the same, albeit with more sexual touching involved.) Additionally, her haro was a real douchebag, custom programmed by the Innovators to egg her and her brothers on and feed them bad ideas and bad feelings. Nena's position in Orb was carefully monitored -- they couldn't have her developing any kind of /sanity/, by God. Talents & Abilities Being dead. Postmortem Relationship Chart Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Dead Category:Trailers Category:Team Trinity